Challenges
Have you beat NFM 1 or NFM 2? Don't know what to do? Here, some of the members of Need For Madness Wiki can post Challenges for you. Due to some excessive spamming, we have decided that anyone wishing to add to the Challenges pages MUST refer to the Talk Page to decide if the challenge is reasonable enough. This page is now protected due to excessive spamming. How good are you at Need for Madness? The "Challenge Box Template" and seperate pages ;Up to now, this page is getting crowded. We are now moving all the Challenges into Subpages- pages that bear under the same page. To make a Subpage with your challenge in it, simple add a page with the name Category/Challenge name. For differernt types of Challenges, use *The Template:CB/Race for Racing Challenges (See Challenges/When With Nimi, Just Chill Out.) *The Template:CB/Waste for Wasting Challenges (See Challenges/Battle of the Titans.) *The Template:CB/Stunts for Stunts Challenges We are now recommending users to post challenges along with the ChallengeBox template. An example can be found here: :gives the visual: ;Additionally, it is advised that you put in Tips, Difficulty Rating, and Author. Thus, the final version of a challenge would be : : Tips: Use Giant Ramps for best results. Difficulty rating: 2/10 Author: Example Layout Okay, so for those who are posting a challenge put it in this format : *'Name:' *'Description:' *'Difficulty rating:' *'Author:' On an afterward, please put your challenge into the correct category. The Challenges So here are the challenges: Racing Stages Over Burning! Description: '''Beat Ultimato in multiplayer. You need to use a Class C car, and he needs to use a Class A car. '''Name: '''Benas-545 '''Difficulty rating: '''3/10 to '''99/10 (depends, if you are going to waste or race) Notes: '''It is not necessary to take a game car; it can be a custom too. '''To0O0o easy? Want a extra challenge?: '''Ultimato will use a OP car and you will take F7, wasting. '''Extra difficulty rating: 2001/10 (If OP cars were invicible still and in this days, then: ∞/10) *'Name:' Beat Zico? *'Description:' Equal or beat a lap time of 1:33.3 on Four Dimensional Vertigo using Tornado Shark. *'Difficulty rating:' 9/10 *'Author:' Mike458 'Name': Hold on to your Nimi! Description: '''Complete stage 15 "Dances with the monsters" with Nimi. From first hand experience, I can tell you sliding straight under Dr Monstaa is quite the ride. '''Difficulty rating: 4.5/10 - 8/10, depending on how well you use Nimi. Author: ZeeDude 'Name: ' Must have Faith Description: 'Use a Class C car and win 4 Dimensional Vertigo in 1st place it doesn't matter if you have a damage '''Difficulty: ' 98/10 (it depends how can you evade the Big 3 and skill) '''Author: Thesamme913 'Name': The Suicidal Deathly Sacrifice Description: Waste every single car in the game at least THRICE with Formula 7! Its much harder than it sounds, so dont think its a piece of cake! (you can get wasted, as long as they are wasted too!) Requires: A LOT of thinking, accuracy and skill! Difficulty: 100/100 Author: ZeeDude 'Name : '''El racer king '''Description' Unlock El king first then go back to stage 1 and complete until stage 17 Difficulty Rating 59/10 (it depends how you use EL KING ) Author'Thesamme913 'Name : '''Death Race '''Description: Race 9 laps of stage 7. Lets check what you can do. Difficulty Rating: 8 If slow waster (You can defend yourself, but watch out to dont waste everyone) 6 if fast car (You are quite defenseless, but at least you can do it faster and less risk of everyone getting wasted). Author: 'Sir galaxy 'Name: 'Evading 'n racing '''Description: '''Use Mighty Eight and race EL KING's second level, maximum overfly. Evade his blows ''while passing radical one. 'Diffculty Rating: '''7/10 '''Author: '''Rockystar35 Name: Lose The Heat Descripton: Win Stage 4 of NFM 2 by racing with any car without getting hit by Sword Of Justice. Difficulty Rating: 6/10 Author: Harejulez 'Name: The Ultimate Evader Description: 'Race my track, The Two Hour Time Limit, with Radical One against M A S H E E N and win. This takes over 10 attempts and it takes a LOT of endurance! '''Diffculty Rating: '''7/10-9/10, depends how you use Radical One. '''Author: '''Mike458 'Name: '''Underwater Striker '''Description: '''Waste all cars on stage 5 (NFM 2) with Tornado Shark. Then after you have done that, race and win without fixing. '''Difficulty Rating: 100/101 Author: 'Mike458 'Name: '''Got Away! '''Description: '''RACE my Custom Track, Arrested by The Man V2, and win with the following cars: High Rider, Wow Caninaro, Tornado Shark, Drifter X, and Kool Kat. Pulling this off with Drifter X is REALLY hard! '''Difficulty Rating: ''105/100 '''Author: 'Mike458 'Name: '''Driftin' Time! '''Description: 'Drift Slam and waste 3 cars in the same drift with Drifter X or any custom drift car. Difficulty Rating: 'I'd say 9/10 '''Author: '''Mike458 'Name: Overdose Description: '''Go though all the fix hoops in under 1 minute while taking NO damage for all stages! Watch out for Dr Monstaa, MASHEEN, and EL KING! '''Difficulty Rating: ''13/10 '''Author: '''Mike458 'Name: In One Piece 'Description: '''Race and finish ALL NFM1 and NFM2 stages while taking NO damage, and not taking ANY shortcuts. '"Difficulty Rating": 10000000000000000/'10\ '''Author: '''Mike458 'Name: '''Think about it. '''Description: '''Race stage 16, but you must waste all the cars as soon as you are at the last checkpoint. '''Difficulty Rating: '124895389179473198247231741203784912743981568473196789/'10 Author: Mike458 'Name: '''De Impossible '''Description: '''win Stage 16 or Stage 10 in NFM 1 or 2 with Max Revenge. '''Difficulty: '''9/10 '''Author: '''Annon 'Name: The Rough Party '''Description: '''Win the stage Mad Party with Nimi or Formula 7! '''Difficulty: 5.5/10 Author: NoobCaser 'Name: '''KING of Racing '''Description: '''Win stage 6 - The Stretch (on NFM 2) with EL KING by racing. '''Difficulty:' 8/10 Author: 'Е 'Name: '''Magical KING '''Description: '''Win stage 10 - Ghosts and Magic (on NFM 2) with EL KING by racing. '''Difficulty: 9/10 Author: 'Е 'Name: 'Rolling with the small Boys '''Description: '''Use Nimi, F7, or Tornado Shark on Stage 11 Rolling With the Big Boys or Stage 2 Let The Dream Begin '''Difficulty: '''9/10 '''Author: '''Annon 'Name: '''MADNESS! '''Description: '''Use either Drifter X or MAX Revenge on stage 16 in NFM2. '''Difficulty: 9/10 Author: '''Drifter X '''Name: Y U No Give Me a Possible Challenge? Description: 'Win The Gun Run with M A S H E E N... by racing!!! '''Difficulty Rating: '''9/10 '''Author: ' ToaZahrok '''Name: '''Impossible Membrane Destuction Activator From Demons of Hell with Destruction of Your Mind '''Description: '''Win the Gun Run with M A S H E E N, WITH giving the AI a 10 second start. '''Difficulty: '''24/10 '''Author: DemonRacer 'Name:' The Nimi Party Descption: Race with Nim, F7, or Tornado Shark and win ar the mad party Difficulty: Skill is the most important. 7/10 Author: 'Annon 'Name: You are too slow! Description: '''Do stage 16 in NFM2 with a heavy car (From Wow caninaro to MASHEEN, choose one... As long as it is not DR. Monstaa.) '''Difficulty rating: '''8/10-10/10 '''Author: '''Sir Galaxy '''Name: Stretch The Nimi Description: Race stage 6 with Nimi. Difficulty: 5/10, just depends on what happens Author: NFMWaster Name: '''Slow Stretch '''Description: Win with MASHEEN by racing at Stage 6 Difficulty: 10/10, requires serious skill (or luck). Author: RoadBeast Name: 'Usain Bolt Gamer '''Description: '''Race(and win) The Stretch under Usain Bolt's 2008 Olympics World Record (9.683 seconds) '''Difficulty Rating: '''7-10/10 (Custom cars are allowed to be used for this challenge) '''Author: '''SRPC '''Name: '''CAN YOU DIG IT SUCKA?!?!?! '''Description: '''Win at stage 13 (Digger's Revenge) with M A S H E E N by racing. '''Difficulty Rating: '''9/10 (considering that R1 will be there) '''Author: '''porky1233 Name: Perfectist Description: Complete All Stages In NFM2 Without Getting Wasted Diffculty Rating: 10/10 Author: Backdraft_3.5 Wasting 'Name: 'Reclaiming the Throne '''Description: '''Unlock Dr Monstaa and waste him with El King (El King isn't the only one slightly weaker from the side ;) ) '''Difficulty rating: '''7/10, not counting you need to unlock Dr Monstaa '''Author: '''Mezzelo 'Name: Suddenly the Small becomes Santa's Little Helper Description: Waste MASHEEN using nimi. Difficulty: 9.5-10 Author: Need for Madness -Xtreme 'Name: '''Wasting with Nimi '''Description: '''Waste all the cars on stage 1 with nimi. '''Diffculty rating: '''9/10 '''Author:' Rockystar35 'Name: D.R.I.V.E means Destruction,reckless,impairment,velocity and escape' Description: use M A S H E E N and waste everything that is IN YOUR WAY Difficulty: 9/10 Author: TheSamme913 'Name: '''Battle the titans '''Description: '''Stand your ground with DR monstaa and fight MASHEEN and EL KING at the same time. ON LEVEL 15! '''Diffficulty:' 8/10 Author: 'Rockystar35 'Name:'The Mighty waster '''Description:'Use Mighty Eight and waste the Big 3 El king,M A S H E E N and Dr.monstaa 'Difficulty'32/10 You need skills 'Author'Thesamme913 'Name: '''Holy Moly '''Description: '''Waste EL KING with Wow Caninaro. Use any level. '''Difficluty: '''9/10 It's possible, try the Snake Dance '''Author: '''Annon 'Name: The BuLlyDoZeR! Description: '''Win Stage 1- The Introductory Stage, by racing, with MASHEEN!- its harder than you think, since there HAS to be at least Radical One , EL KING, Mighty Eight or DR MONSTAA!!!! 'Difficulty: 99/100 '''Author': ZeeDude 'Name: '''Epic Waste! '''Description: '''Use either a Mighty Eight or a Sword of Justice to waste a M A S H E E N! It is possible. Also, You CANNOT be wasted when you destoy him. You can use any stage in NFM2 to go against him. '''Difficulty: 7'/10 Author: Drifter X 'Name:'radical vs the lords of battle D'escription:' go to a battle stage,and defeat MASHEEN,el King,and dr monstaa with radical one Difficulty: id say 9/10 Author: Galaophe Name: Mini Beast Description: Waste DR Monstaa, EL King, or MASHEEN using Nimi. Difficulty:'''8/10-9/10 (Depends on who you waste.) '''Author: RoadBeast Wasting AND Racing Name:All in One Description:Waste all cars in one hit(you can use any car) Difficulty:10/10 Author:qwert45653 'Name: '''Um Mega Monstaa or sth '''Description: '''Waste everyone on Gun Run with Monstaa - I did it, it took a LOT of tries '''Difficulty': 10/10 Author: 'Voku 'Name: '''Nimi vs F7 ''Description'': Use Nimi vs F7. Very fun. Who will win? You can waste or race. Use Twisted Revenge or Let the Dream Begin for NFM 2. For NFM 1, Use The Snake Dance or He's coming for you next 'Diffficulty: '''7/10 '''Author: '''Annon 'Name: 'Nimi's Adventure '''Description: '''Use Nimi throughout the whole game (NFM1 and NFM2) '''Difficulty: 9/'10 (it depends on how you use nimi) '''Author: ThornShark 'Name:' The Garden of the Kool Kat Description: Use Kool Kat and win stage 7 and there has to be an El King there.(not that he wont be though) Difficulty: 1/10 Author: 'Drifter X '''Name: '''MASHEEN Strikes Again '''Description: '''Use MASHEEN and win Stage 4 and Stage 9(Racing on Stage 9) '''Dificulty: '''9/10 '''Author: '''Annon '''Name:'need for ultra madness 'description:'redo nfm 2 after winning it agan,with 1 exception:it is like restarting but you go against higher class guys! 'difficulty:'err.......depends maybe 9/10 'author:'Galaophe Stunting 'Name: '''OVARFLY!!!!! '''Description: '''Do a "What the" with EL KING on "Maximum Overfly" or "Paninaro Caninaro lets Fly". '''Difficluty: '''8/10 (Im always doing only triple backs, while you need over massive) '''Author: '''Sir Galaxy 'Name: '''God of stunts '''Description: Make 3 What-The? on the stage "Maximum Overfly" Difficulty: 9/10 Author: Ipos Manger Name: What Is Your Name Again? Description: 'Do a "Who Are You Again?" with any car on a very small ramp in any stage. '''Difficulty Rating: '''Depends who you use. '''Author: '''porky1233 'Name: '''Cool Stunts V9 '''Description: Go on the high ramp and do a "What the...?", "Who are you again?!" or "You're a super star!" with r1 . Difficulty: 9/10 Author: Anymous Star 'Name: '''De Impossible '''Description: '''win Stage 16 or Stage 10 in NFM 1 or 2 with Max Revenge. '''Difficulty: '''9/10 '''Author: '''Annon 'Name: Flying with the Big Boys 'Description: '''Use M A S H E E N or EL KING and get a massive or what the stunt. '''Difficulty: '''9/10 '''Author: '''Annon 'Name: '''What the Digger? '''Description: '''Do a "What the...?" on the stage: Diggers Revenge or The mad Party. Use any car exept High Rider and Monstaa '''Difficulty: 9/10 Author: 'Annon 'Name: '''The Insane Front Loop '''Description: '''Do a front loop withought help with M A S H E E N. '''Difficulty: 8/10 Author: 'Е 'Name: '''What the M A S H E E N? '''Description: '''Do a double front loop withouht help with M A S H E E N. '''Difficulty: 50/50 Author: '''Е '''Name: '''MASHEEN Strikes Again (sCoRe!) '''Description: '''Use MASHEEN and win Stage 4 and Stage 9(Racing on Stage 9) '''Dificulty: 7.5/10 Author: 'Annon 'Name: 'Somebody Stop Me! '''Description: '''Beat every single NFMM player that is active, and both race/waste them by any means. '''Difficulty: '''10/10 '''Author: 'Mike458 '''Name: '''FLYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '''Description: '''Win a race by ONLY Bouncing and/or Aerial Boosting. '''Difficulty: '''10/10 (Really depends on how well you can Aerial Boost or Bounce) '''Author: SRPC Hacking 'Name:' Heart Surgery Description: Change a stage's music files. Difficulty: '''Depends on your brain size. For a average humanoid... 7/10. '''Author: Sir Galaxy 'Name': RADICAL MADNESS! Description: Hack Need for Madness or NFM2 Difficulty: 6/10 if you have the program. 9/10 if you don't Author: Drifter X Name:OVAAAAAAAAAFLYYYYYYY!!!!! Description:Make 3 Your a super star!!stunts with Nimi. Difficulty:5/10 if you can use Nimi well.10/10 if you know how to roll.. Author:SuperNimi35 Name: 'Was That Easy? *'Description: 'Complete Need For Madness 1&2 Using Dr Monstaa. *'Difficulty rating: 'Dr Monstaa is the best car in the game so what do you expect? *'Author: '''Harejulez '''Name: The Perfect Race Description: Race ALL stages in NFM2. WITHOUT taking shortcuts! Just follow the Track! Difficulty: 10/10 if you are addicted to shortcuts. 2/10 if you play circuit racing. Author: R1M8/Phownage 'Name: Showroom Ready' Description: Make and publish your first car. Difficulty Rating: I'd say 5 to 8/10. Author: Mike458 Name: Portal Jumper Description Rating: Jump in every single fixing hoop in NFM 1 and NFM 2 Difficulty: 4-10 Depending on the height of the hoop and the speed of the car you use. Author: The Buster ZX Name:'My Own Way! *'Description: 'Create your very own Need For Madness Game. *'Difficulty rating: 8-10/10. Depends. ' *'Author: 'Harejulez 'Name: The last Stunt Description Rating: '''Do a You're a superstar!!! with EL KING or M A S H E E N In a Small Ramp! '''Difficulty: 15-10 it´s an expert stunt and it´s so dificult to do in a small ramp, Belive me! I had to do it! Author: Deaven Pegasus ' *'Name: Ascension *'Description:' Complete all of the NFM Wiki Challenges. *'Difficulty rating:' 10/10 (for obvious reasons) *'Author:' The Community Category:Challenges